You're my Hero
by Ninjazz07
Summary: America x Philippines! So, here's how it goes! The two countries have been friends for years after the resolve of their war, but what happens when she is invited to join the World Meetings, and a new, unknown sickness named 2p! occurs?. . .


_Intro: Those Rainy Days_

I sat on my bed in my grand house while staring outside my window, watching the rain beat down onto the ground. A heavy storm was currently passing by, not seeming to go away.

_tap tap tap.._

The rain beat against the wall heavily, as if someone was knocking on it.

"Aye..." I murmured in annoyance, standing up from bed and walking downstairs to the living room. The rain continued to pour.

_TAP tap tap..._

This was so annoying, the rain continued to tap and pour around my house.

A thoughts floated my head, I began to think:  
I wonder where America is?

We were going to hang out today, but the weather stopped it. I tried calling him to cancel the plans, but he didn't pick up.

_TAP TAP tap..._

The rain tapped again, this time on the front door.

"Rain, rain, go away.." I quietly sang, taking a seat on the couch in front of the eletric fireplace.

"Philly!..." A distant voice called, being drowned out by the rain.

"Huh? America?" I call out, knowing that no one called me by a nickname except him.

"Yeah its me dude! Open the door its wet out here!" He shouted out this time, his voice becoming clear.

"What?!" I quickly stand up in panic and run to the front door, opening it to reveal a soaked America, shivering to the bone.

"Thanks dude!" He managed a smile, his teeth now chattering loudly with a thankful smile on his face.

He wore his same outfit, a brown short sleeved jacket with a plaid brown hoodie underneath it, creating the perfect hoodie and jacket combo. Below that, was his signature "Hero" shirt.  
He wore a plain pair of brown sneakers and a set of blue jeans along with a small backpack.

I stared for a moment, absorbing his appearance in mind once again.  
_Dude! Al's just standing there soaking! Do somethin'!_ My brain seemed to talk to me.

"Uh, get in here! Don't just stand there! You could catch a cold!" I say with a rush, guiding him into the house and shutting the door.

"Nah dude! I-I'm too awesome to get one!" He grinned a broad smile, hugging himself in shivers.

I stared yet again at him, his dusty blond hair in wet clumps clinging to his face as he hugged himself for warmth.

"One second!" I start, running to the restroom and grabbing a towel, going back to America.

"Here Al, let's take a seat then explain, well, this." I motion towards him, who was still soaking wet.

"Heh, right." His voice cracked, not a good sign.

As we both walked to the simple leather couch, I dried his dripping hair with the towel then wrapped it around him and set his backpack aside.  
We both took a seat down.

"So, explain to me, why did you come to my place even if the weather is terrible?" I ask, reaching a hand up to his forehead to check any signs of a fever.

"Well, it started to sprinkle rain when I walked, but I didn't think it'd be that bad. All of a sudden, WHOOSH! It starts pouring dude!" Al raised his hands in the air, then 'sprinkled' them down like rain.

I sighed, then walked over to the electric fireplace.  
Modern, yet still produces a flame like a real one.

I switched it on, thoughts of his warm forehead bothering me as I took my seat down beside him.

Al looked at me for a second, then gave a bright, cheery smile.  
"Hey dude relax! I'm too awesome to catch a cold!" He joked. "And we've known each other for years Philly! You know that I'm epic!" He gave a hopeful smile to me as I stared back at him, remembering one of the first major times I had met him.

**_1899_**

During this year and two after it, America's boss had ordered him to take control of me, the Philippines, due to thinking that I was capable of self-rule, and that they won 'unofficial control' of me while signing the Treaty of Paris.  
Well, I really didn't really want to be controlled by him so the result:

War.

"I want my freedom too!" I yelled to America with a cold expression, hating that he was going to take control me and my people. My army of soldiers stood behind me.

"The Treaty of Paris stated that I have control of you. Now let's just agree before war breaks out." America stated, his army standing behind him as well.

We all stood in one of my islands named Manila.

"..." I looked around, the innocent citizens watching in fear. My gaze turned back to America and his army, it was twice the size of mine.

My brown hair flowed in a pony tail tied with plain ribbon as I looked to the ground and cursed under my breath. "No.. I want my freedom as well as any other country does! We all do!" I state proudly, looking up into the man's sky blue eyes.  
"And if you don't agree with that-" I pulled out my pinuti as held it in front of me in defense, "then war will sprout." I narrowed my eyes at him as a long pause appeared.

In a moment, everything turned upside down, both armies rushing at each other, blood being shed. I had to suck it up, and aid in battle, before innocents were harmed...

**_1946_**

I held stared at the treaty in front of me, finally becoming an independent country.

"Ok, we're cool now!" America gave a bright smile, pointing at the treaty while flashing a thumbs up.

I stared at the piece of paper again for a long moment, before granting a broad smile, not believing that it was happening. But it finally did.

After decades after the war had ended, I had FINALLY gotten my independence.

"Yeah! We're cool!" I looked up into America's crystal eyes and continued to smile, not knowing that years later, we would be best friends, well, us and his alien friend Tony.

"Err, uh. So we should really be friends now! So, what do you say, Philippines?" He asked, holding out a hand.

It took me a moment to figure out what was going on, but then shook it with a chuckle.  
"Sure, Alfred F. Jones." I chuckled, using his real name for once.

"Sweet! Another pal! Ok! This is awesome... Um...Er...What's your name again?" Alfred asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh, find out later!" I chuckle.

"Ok then! I'll just call you Philly! Wanna know why?" He asked me enthusiastically.

"Why is that?" I ask in curiosity.

Alfred jumped with joy like a child for a moment before answering.  
"A couple years ago a dude made like, the best sandwich ever! Its called a Philly Cheesesteak!" America squirmed with joy, murmuring about its taste while wearing a dreamy look.

"Urm, interesting..." I murmur, my eyes darting off to the side while ignoring him dancing around the place speaking of these, 'cheesesteaks'.

I sighed, it was going to be a long time before I could get used to this.

**_Present!_**

"AAAH~ AHHH~ AHH-CHOO!" I was brought back to the present as I heard Al sneeze right beside me.

"Huh!? Are you alright? Al?! Al?! SPEAK TO ME!" I panic, him just sitting on the couch after the loud sneeze, his eyes shut closed.

"...Zzz..." He started to snore.

I stared for a moment, watching in wonder. "Hey, you sleeping?" I ask the obvious, poking his cheek.

"No, I'm snoring cause you were zoned out for like, five minutes dude." He blinked his eyes open and stared at me while yawning, a small smrik plastered among his face.  
"I was like, calling out your name 20 times!" Al gave a light chuckle, then started to cough.

"Hey! Really now! Are you alright?" I ask frantically, putting a hand on his shoulder and looking him in the eye.

His eyes blinked open behind his dripping glasses, probably not being able to see clearly. "Yeah, just clearing my throat cause you never know when the hero needs to make an announcement." He tried playing it off by giving a reassuring smile, but was followed my several more hacks of coughing.

"Dude, lets get you into one of the rooms first though." I start, gulping with uneasiness while guiding him as up we walked down a hall to a bedroom, leaving the towel behind.

We both walked slowly across the living room down a hall as I put a hand on his back for guidance.

"You know, I'm a hero dude! I can walk by myself!" Al grinned happily, looking up ahead.

"Right, right..." I murmur, still keeping a hand on his back. I didn't care if Al wasn't even that sick, just as long as I know that I could help him, I felt good.

"Uh, hey Philly? Didn't we just past the guest room?" He asks, familiar with my place since we hung out here a lot, same with his place.

"Yeah, but remember how cold it was?" I ask, reminding him of the unusually freezing room.

"I can handle it!" He grinned, flashing a thumbs up at me with a sparkle in his blue orbs.

I sighed.

"Come on, keep walking." I start, heading to my room.

"Wait! What?! I'm taking your room?! But that's way to un-hero like!" He complained, looking at the direction we were headed.

"Well too bad!" I gave a light chuckle as I open the door to the familiar toasty warm room.  
Not many decorations were here, just a night table, bookshelf, desk, tv, closet, and the bed itself.  
The walls were blank except a few pictures of me and some friends of mine like Al, Japan, China, Germany, Italy, Canada, Britten, and many others.

"Woah dude..." Al stopped for a moment, examining the room. "The tv...It has to at least be a 40 inch! And its flat screen too! Awesome!" He welcomed himself, crashing on the bed and turning the tv on.

"Dude! And it's HD! Sweet!" He gapped in awe, staring at the sharper images of cartoons. A yellow sponge was talking to a pink starfish in the cartoon.

"Haha!" Al continued to watch in awe, forgetting about his 'un-hero' actions.

I stared, then went back to reality.

I walked to the desk and pulled out a cloth, then walked over to Al, who was still enjoying his cartoon time.

I pulled off his glasses and wiped them clean, then placed them on the night table.

"Dude! I can't see!" America started to joke around, diverting his attention from the screen and pretending to not see anything as his glasses were off. His arms were spread out in front of him.

"Philly? I'm blind!" He laughed, squinting as he faced me, reaching for a hug.

I started to blush, then noticed his goal.  
His clothes were still wet..  
And he wanted a hug...  
While my clothes were perfectly dry...

I put two and two together as my eyes widened.  
"Oh no! No no no!" I scold him while waving my arms, backing away as he hopped of the bed.

"What are you talking about? I can't see anything!" He laughed mischievously as he continued to reach for a hug.

"..Al, don't you dare.." I glare at him as he takes a step forward.

"..Al!" I start, continuing to back away.  
Just my luck, he cornered me into the corner as another step was taken towards me.

"America!" I start officially, starting to be serious.

"What are you talking about? I can't see a thing." A devilish grin plastered his face as he took one more step towards me.

"America Alfred F. Jones! Don't-" "BEAR HUG!" He cut me off by glomping me and laughing.

"NO! DUDE! GET OFF ME!" I loudly complain as his gloved hands continue to keep their grip on me. My clothes started to grow damp, absorbing the cold rain water.

"Heh! Come on! You know you want a hug!" He laughed, then suddenly let go and coughed, turning away from me.

"I feel sick.." He murmured unenthusiastically, sniffling with a gloomy look.

Sicknesses can really give someone a quick change of feels!

"Probably because my nice dry shirt is now messed up..." I sarcastically mumble to myself as the gloomy rain continues to pour heavily outside.

"Pfft, nah! That's not it dud-" He cut himself off by coughing yet again.

I look at him with concern, then decided that he needed to switch clothes, and shower too.

"Ok, I don't have anything that can fit you..." I started, him being at least a few inches taller.

"Well I guessed that!" He managed a smile, seeming to hold back a cough.

I stood, annoyed that if he didn't get changed his cold would get much worse. An idea flowed into my head.  
"Unless.." I start, looking out through the door into another room, not the guest one.

"What?" Al blinked innocently, looking at my direction's gaze.

"Unless you want to borrow big brother Antonio's clothes..." I suggest with an uneasy chuckle, knowing that his style was a bit bright.

"What?! No WAY dude!" Al immediately rejected this offer. "There is no was that I would borrow his clothes! Spain only wears a bright matador's uniform! No way! I'm not wearing Sp- Spa- Spai- SPAIN'S CLOTHES ACHOO!" Al sneezed the last part in a rush, moaning in annoyance of the cold.

I stared at him, glaring. "Listen, I know that you hate them, but your cold could get worse." I start, "Come on Al. Please?" I whine, practically begging him.

"Mmm..." He complained, his eyes darting everywhere except to me.

"If you wear them you won't be too sick, so the hero can recover." I remind.

"Ok! I'll change then!" He grinned at the hero part, completely convinced as he headed to brother Antonio's door and grabbed the clothing. "I'll just shower too! Its cold!" He chuckled, sneezing once more as he headed to the restroom.

As the restroom door swung close, I sighed and headed to the kitchen, washing my hands while readying to prepare some homemade chicken soup.

"Hmm hm hmm!" I hummed in high hopes, gathering out the indegredients from the fancy kitchen.

_1 Whole chicken, just the meat  
A few cups of chicken broth  
Several sticks of celery, sliced into pieces evenly  
A dash of salt  
A dash of pepper  
A few sticks of carrots..  
_

The tasty recipie flowed through my head as I began to was and chop the vegitables, bringing out several pots and pans while taking out more ingredients.

"Making food, making soup.." I quietly sang while enjoying my cooking hobby.

Chop Chop Chop

Within a few minutes, I had cut up all the needed ingredients, taking one of the large pots and setting it on the stove, turning up the burner.

Swish

I added water to the pot and waited for it to heat up while preparing the chicken...

..

"This seems about right.." I mumble to myself, covering the pot with a cling as I let the soup cook.

20 minutes has passed and Al had been complaining about brother Spain's uniform for quite some time now, not daring to go outside with the bright outfit.

"Philly! I don't want to wear this!" He complained once more, his voice hoarse.

I sighed, and clicked my tongue.

_When will he learn?_

"If you really hate it that bad, there might be some casual clothes up in the attic.. if you dare go up there." I sighed. It didn't matter if he was sick or not, nothing could make me go up to that dusty, dark area covered in cobwebs and spiders.

"...Ok, cause a hero isn't scared of anything!" He shouted, opening the door just a crack. "Hey.. Philly, could you... Turn around... I really don't like these clothes..." He murmured, his head stiking out and looking at the ground.

I stood there yet again, not knowing what to do. "Uh..A-Alright..." I stuttered, turning around as the restroom door swung open with a small creak.

Creak.. Creak.. Creak

The house was a bit old, proved by him squeaking on the floorboards. I've had it for a while, just replacing old furniture with more modern versions, such as the fireplace.

"There better be clothes there for me!" Al started gruffly, as the latter to the attic slid down from its place attached to the ceiling.

"Like I said, there may, or may not be." I continue, still turned around.

About five minutes had passed when I began to grow bored.

"Hmm hmm hmm~" I started to hum, stirring the warm pot of soup and peaking a taste.  
My eyes suddenly popped open in joy.  
"Dude! This soup! This soup dude!" I practically fangirled.

CRASH

"G-got it..."

I turned around and saw Al on the ground in simple blue pjs. He probably fell from the attic because the ladder wasn't there.

"...Ok." I blinked, still holding a spoon in my hand.

Al struggled to sit up, then gave a big goofy grin.

"Anyways.." I continue, "this soup is amazing! I'm so proud!" I squealed in joy.  
"Here, you get to the room and I'll bring a bowl alright?" I smiled.

"Uh, s-sure..." He mumbled a bit dizzily, waddling to the warm bedroom.

I smiled at him as he turned, the went to grab a bowl, spoon, and started to ladle the soup in.

A few minutes later of carefully walking down the hall, I reached my room.

"Knock knock." I joked, pushing the door open while placing the soup on the night table beside the bed.

Alfred snuggled into the blue bed, plopping himself onto the fluffy pillow.

"Well, here's some soup." I gave a small smile, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Alfred simply stared at it.

"Erm... Al?" I ask. "Are you ok?"

It took a moment, but he finally responded. "Yeah.. but the soup...It's too far..." He complained, his arms reaching out but not stretching over to it.

I stared, dumbfounded, then sighed as I picked up the bowl.

_I guess I have to feed him_.

"Open up!" I gave a light-hearted smile as I scooped up a spoonful of soup.

"Ahh." Al open his mouth as I feed him the warm homemade food. ( Would soup be considered a food or drink or... what? xD )

His eyes closed for a moment as he absorbed the taste, then he smiled widely as he ate it down.

"Dude! This soup is the bomb!" He laughed hoarsely, his face still looking as pale as ever.

"Heh... Yeah.." I murmured shyly.  
I didn't mind complimenting my own cooking, or other people complimenting..But when America does... I just... It... It feels...

"So dude! I almost forgot!" Al interrupted my thoughts as he spoke up. I still fed him more spoonfuls of soup.

"Like, the backpack I brought earlier, there's a letter in there from the countries to you. Its in the first pouch." He explained in between sips.

"Really?" I ask, feeding him the last drops of soup.

"Yeah, and it's, ayeee..." He suddenly yawned.

I stared for a moment, then smiled warmly as I scooted closer and patted his head.  
"Hey, I'll check it out alright? You sleep."

"You sure, cause... An' stuff.." He murmured sheepishly as his eyes blinked slowly.

"Don't worry, I got it." I reassured him, patting his head once more then standing up with the bowl.

"Alright... then..." He mumbled, eyes drifting off.

"Heh.. Right then." I barely said in a whisper, quietly walking away while cleaning the bowl in the kitchen sink.

"Now.. Where's that letter?" I mumbled to myself as I retrieved the backpack and took out an envelope.

On it, was addressed as so:

World Meeting Conference ~~~~~~~ TO: The Philippines FROM: The countries

Dear Philippines,

On an anonymous vote, we have finally decided to invite you to the world meetings. If you decide to join us, please meet up at the World Hall at precisely 8:00 am when arriving. The meetings shall be around 1 hour long each. The only requirements are yourself. We hope to see you here.

Sincerely, Germany

I stared in disbelief, they had finally invited me.. Took them all long enough! Finally!I wonder what it'll be like?

I continued to happily daydream about the meetings for the rest of the day while waiting for Alfred to wake up.


End file.
